1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical receiver and its holding apparatus and arranging method.
2. Related Background Art
Optical receiver apparatus have ben widely utilized as an elemental technology and play an important part in optical communications together with optical transmitters. It is necessary for such an optical receiver to receive and process a large capacity of data at a high speed, thereby inevitably increasing its dissipation. Therefore, demands for lower dissipation have recently been increasing from the viewpoints of protecting environments, reducing the running cost, and so forth.
As an optical receiver satisfying the demands for lower dissipation, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. SHO 60-242740, for example, discloses an optical receiver in which signal light is split by an optical divider, thus split two signal light components are fed into respective photodiodes for receiving a signal and monitoring, and the power of the receiving circuit is turned on only when the intesity of light incident on the monitoring photodiode falls within a predetermined range.
Since the input signal light is split by the optical divider, however, the optical receiver in accordance with the conventional technique mentioned above is problematic in that the intesity of input signal light incident on the signal receiving photodiode decreases so that the receiving capability deteriorates.